warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kittypet
If you find Ember and follow him/her, in return for 40 reputation points you can have the life of a kittypet. Information When you are a kittypet, no dangers are ready to attack you or to kill you. You live with Ember and his/her Twoleg George, however, this twoleg is not lethal and will not hurt you. While a Kittypet, you can drink and eat from the food bowls on the bottom left corner of the screen. They heal you instantly. You can sleep just above the food. Leaves Outside the twoleg nest you can catch leaves that fly around. Leaves are the kittypet currency that can only be used and seen while being a kittypet. You can gain two new pelt colors for 200 leaves each and a collar for 300 leaves. The collar can be removed and worn with ctrl. If you talk to George he will trade you a bonus coin for 100 leaves. George's House You can also go inside George's house as of v.15. There are three rooms. Fuzzy In the room to the right, there are four movable balls of yarn (Two yellow, one green, one blue), and a two tone gray kit named Fuzzy that will play hide and seek with you. To play, you need to go into stalking mode and walk around room. When you find Fuzzy, click on him, and he will give you three leaves. BloodClan The left exit of the house leads to BloodClan's camp. When you talk to Fierce, rats will appear that you can chase. If you catch them, you will earn two leaves. Wound is the trainer, and Dark will not talk to you until you allow Thrash into George's house. If you do so, Fuzzy will not play with you anymore, but Thrash will give you a prize every day if you talk to him in the closet (upper room). After you help Thrash, Dark will offer the trade of a BloodClan collar for 500 leaves. Prizes Thrash Gives Every morning, Thrash can give you one of these items: *5 leaves *3 leaves *A shiny thing *A dead mouse *A dead rabbit Note that Thrash will only drop the shiny thing, you have to actually pick it up. Also note that if you eat the mouse, you will still lose reputation. He can also give you, although rarely, TEN leaves. Versions Being a kittypet has changed over time. These are the differences: *Can only drink, eat and sleep *Changed so leaves are added *Pelts are added *Collar is added *Bonus Coins are added. *Going inside George's house is added *BloodClan collar was added *Kittypet quests and training were added *Rats to hunt in BloodClan's camp was added Trivia *If you keep your collar on when you escape to Fourtrees, your collar will stay on. *You cannot join BloodClan. *You can get a normal collar for 300 leaves, but a BloodClan collar is 500 leaves. *If you stalk when chasing a rat in the BloodClan alley, the rat will not run away. See Also *Ember Category:Kittypet Life Category:Characters